Two For Tragedy
by Tysonkaiexperiment
Summary: Sequel to Bless The Child. Of course she was shocked when she received the letter. She had a son, named Sora? And… he died in a war? RikuSora. Based off the song Two For Tragedy by Nightwish. Read Bless The Child first for this to make sense. COMPLETE.


X.X.X.X

**Disclaimer**: I plan to woo Sora to me by singing, so glad I have a better voice than Riku. Only if Riku doesn't attempt to kill me first. He's my Sora, go find your own you ugly silver-haired bastard.

**Title**: Two For Tragedy

**Authoress**: Tysonkaiexperiment

**Warnings**: Mentioned character death, depression, other small things

**Couplings**: Mention of RikuSora

**Dedication**: To my great grandfather, who's birthday would've been Monday, may he rest in peace.

**Summary**: Sequel to Bless The Child. Of course she was shocked when she received the letter. She had a son, named Sora? And… he died in a war?

**Note**: Leon's role is much more obvious is you've played Final Fantasy 8, you'd know he acts more cold-shouldered and hides his emotions more than in KH.

X.X.X.X

Mrs. Kaze was a beautiful woman at the age of thirty-six, she had long flowing chocolate hair and the darkest green eyes while her skin was a snowy white. Her husband had moved on long ago, when she was merely twenty-four, he had died of heart failure, but she knew that he enjoyed his life. After closing the door to her room, she began to walk towards the stairs on the other side of the hall when she remembered something she wanted to do today.

She was going to open that room.

There was always that room, right next to the left of the stairs where she had never been in. Which was odd, concerning it was her house and she pretty much went wherever she felt like. However, each time she attempted to open the door, something always stopped her. So, she decided, today she would fully attempt to open the door and find out what seemed to be missing from her life.

She made her way to the door, hesitating as her hand loomed over the door. What if it was something dangerous? She was younger than most women on the islands, but she wasn't the strongest, or fastest, or anything else. Taking a big breath of air; she exhaled before reaching towards the knob.

_Ding-dong_!

Jumping from her shock, she held a hand over her racing heart and decided to answer the other door first before she'd get lost in exploring. Running back to her room and changing from her nightgown to a suitable outfit, she made her way down the stairs and opened the door while fixing her hair at the same time, "Yes?"

"Mrs. Kaze?" There stood a beautiful young man, he looked to be nineteen, maybe twenty, and had short, rough-cut dark brown hair. He'd been wearing leather black pants, a white short-sleeved shirt, a black leather jacket, black boots, and a few other odds and ends that made her wonder how he stood this island's heat.

"That's me." She answered softly, confused. Who was this young man? She never recalled meeting him, nor had she ever recalled her husband knowing about him.

His storm-grey eyes slipped closed, he brushed some bangs out of his face and she saw the long line-shaped scare running from an eyebrow to below the opposite eye. Had he been in some kind of battle? "My name is Squall Leonhart."

"Al…right…?" Of course, now she had a name and a face, but why was he here? What good would a mystery man do for her?

"You probably won't understand half the things going on." He replied simply, "But your son was in charge of the king's entire attacking army."

But her first words weren't 'that's my boy' or anything close, her eyes were wide, mouth open in obvious confusion, "I'm sorry, but I don't have a son, never—."

"I know it's difficult to believe." He answered softly, "But considering world laws, once he leaves this world, everyone will have no remembrance of him."

It all sounded like a big joke to her, who would say something so cruel?

He remained perfectly still, no emotion in his voice, which she figured was because of possible army training? "I regret to inform you that your son, Sora Kaze, did not make it back to our base."

Her face twisted to that of displeasure and disgust, "How dare you? This is a horrible joke that does not even begin to—."

He held out two items, one on top of the other. The first was a sealed envelope with three odd circles forming a weird shape as the seal. The second was a beautiful necklace, what seemed to be made of pure silver. It was a three-pointed crown, it looked battle-weary with its cracks and chipped pieces, and the chain looked dull, as if the person hadn't been able to find time to clean it.

"I'm afraid I can't stay long, but I wish for your life to remain as peaceful as it is today, goodbye." And with that he turned, walked down the driveway, and was gone. But she had been much more focused on the letter, she eyed it wearily, wondering if it was possibly some trap, before heading back inside with the 'click' of the door.

It was certainly odd, how she didn't even know about a son. But then, that man must have been wrong, she would've remembered having a son, and not some random stranger.

Setting the necklace down, she made her way to the kitchen table and sat down, nervously glancing at the letter. To open it or not to open it? True, she would be finding all her answers in the paper, but did she want to? Did she want to find out if some man knew more about her life than she did? Probably not.

But…

Grabbing the letter opener, she slid it across the under part before her mind had any time to reject it. The letter was written on a sheet of paper with two swords criss-crossing. One a giant key-like weapon and one made of dark blues, reds, and blacks.

'_Before you ask_' it began simply, as if it was a letter from a long-time friend, '_this was your son's favorite paper, and as a close friend, I promised him I'd use it._'

Well, that didn't answer any of her questions, except maybe that she truly did have a son she didn't know about.

'_I know this will seem very confusing to understand, and to most of us that know about it, it still is. I regret to inform you that you have no memory of your son because of the laws of the worlds. Each world has a special law that attributes to it alone, and for Destiny Islands, it was forgetting about whoever left the islands. Unfortunately, your son had gone with us of his own free will, and he led the entire attacking army to his best abilities, which even I could not accomplish._

_However, this is not my true meaning for writing this letter. I have the un-joyful role to tell you that your son did not make it back with us. He was saving the last of our troops before he was caught in an arrow attack, and by the time we managed to reach him, he had moved on. Our prayers reach out to him, and for you, in hopes that the world lets you remember your son and how important he was to you._

_I felt, in case you were wondering, to give you a few pictures and a small biography about him, in case the world would not succumb to our pleas of remembrance._'

By the second paragraph she was in tears, sobbing uncontrollably. So she had a son, at least she found out, but she still had no face, name, or memory of him. What good was she to him when she couldn't remember a thing about him?

Reaching further into the envelope, she produced several photos. There was just one of the boy, his sky-blue eyes looking away from the camera with a pout on his face as he had a hand through his messy chocolate locks, obviously embarrassed. My, how he looked just like her husband.

Several other photos were of him and several other people; there was even a photo of him with two other people, a young man with silver hair and aqua eyes and a redhead with deep purple eyes. For some reason this picture had spoke out to her the most, and reduced her to even more tears.

"Get it together Sonomi." She told herself, trying to brush them away as she pulled out the other paper. It was a list of information about the boy, as if someone asked him the questions like it was a questionnaire. His birthday date nagged her somewhere in her mind, for some reason, on that day; she'd always make a cake. She'd eat it alone, but she'd always make that cake. By the end she learned his hobbies, his dislikes, his friends, enemies, and more than a mother could ever know about her son.

But there was something at the end that caught her eye.

'_Your's son's husband also sends you his condolences, and promises that he will visit soon to pay his respects._'

She couldn't help the heart-warming smile that reached her face; at least her son had found the one just for him. Then, she paused as something flashed through her mind, almost like a memory.

Within seconds she was on her feet, letter and necklace in hand as she made her way up the stairs and to the door on the left side. Without warning, she threw it open and stared in awe.

The room was beautiful, a light blue color, toys, books, and games scattered across the floor. There was a bed under the window, which had a wonderful view of the island's endless beach. There was a bookshelf filled with books and a photo of the young brunet boy squirming as a silver-haired boy was trying to put a crab down the other's shirt, the silver hair covered in clumps of seaweed. There was a girl off the side, laughing, her eyes closed as her red hair flew against her face. They looked happy, and she could tell somewhat what her son was like.

His desk was covered in papers, from homework with odd dates, to messy journal entries, to his computer, which was still on standby with a window open to an online weapon shop, a few manga shops, and a window open to something that seemed to be an art site.

Brushing her bangs from her face, she sat on the bed and looked around the room. Now it was time to take everything in. To find out she had a son, to find out he fought in the war, to find out he was one of the war leaders…

To find out he died…

She lay down on the bed; there was a faint smell of musk, heat, and chocolates and random fruits. Ha, her son probably smelt like desert. Closing her eyes, she sighed; this would take a while to digest. But she could do it here, couldn't she?

Looking around the room again, she began to cry, this time with a smile on her face. She'd take it one step at a time, little by little, until she could handle the news.

"First thing's first, I have a son."

X.X.X.X

"You sure this is a good idea?"

The boy's eyes closed, tan eyelids twitching before they opened to stare directly into the courtyard where soldiers were training. "It's for the best. If the king really does want me to be prince, I must accept the role and it's rules. Which means unless it's an emergency, I won't be able to leave the castle ever again."

The other was silent for a second, then with a quick glance, he wrapped his hand and fingers around the other boy's.

"Hey Riku."

"Hm?" The silveret answered, joining the other in watching the men below.

"I'm becoming prince now, but when I then become king later, does that mean you'll get to be my queen?"

He snorted, smacking the younger boy on the head, "You're an idiot, Sora."

The brunet grinned sheepishly, "Just asking." He answered, giving a huff, "I'm going to go see Squall, find out how my mom reacted."

"If she didn't kill him already."

Sora gave a soft smile, turning and racing down the hall, leaving his husband to sigh and continue to watch the soldiers.

X.X.X.X

**Song**: Two For Tragedy

**Artist**: Nightwish

**Album**: Wishmaster (2000)

_  
Sleep Eden sleep_

_My fallen son_

_Slumber in peace_

_Cease the pain_

_Life's just in vain_

_For us to gain_

_Nothing but all the same_

___No healing hand_

_For your disease_

_Drinking scorn like water_

_Cascading with my tears_

___Beneath the candle bed_

_Two saddened angels-in heaven, in death_

_Now let us lie_

_Sad we lived sad we die_

_Even in your pride_

_I never blamed you_

A mother's love

_Is a sacrifice_

_Together sleeping_

_Keeping it all_

__

No sympathy

_No eternity_

_One light for each undeserved tear_

_Beneath the candle bed_

_Two souls with everything yet to be said_

X.X.X.X

Review please, let me know how it was.

Fudge for everyone.


End file.
